Anush Petrosyan
Yerevan, Armenian SSR, USSR |Residence = |Education = Yerevan State Institute of Theatre and Cinematography |Occupation = Actress ∙ model |Spouse = Jean-Claude Le Bon (m. 2010) |Children = 3 |Years = 1994–present }}Anush Petrosyan (Armenian: Անուշ Պետրոսյան, Russian: Ануш Петросян; born 4 July 1976) is an Armenian actress and model. Petrosyan first came to prominence in Armenia for her role as Talita in the comedy-drama film Miasin (1998). She later appeared in recurring roles on the Armenian sitcoms Yerjanik (1997–2003), Mahanum e dzez het (1990–2002), and Anahiti ashkharhy (2005–2008), before reaching mainstream audiences with her starring role as Anya Krasnova-Harutyunyan in the Channel One Russia serial drama Krasnovy (2007–2015), the latter of which earning Petrosyan four Russian Television Awards. Following her success on Krasnovy, Petrosyan starred in the short-lived Channel One Russia comedy-drama Lulu (2016–2017), before returning to Armenia and starring in the supernatural drama Gisherayin zangery (2017–present). Early life and education Petrosyan was born on 4 July 1976 in Yerevan in the Armenian Soviet Socialist Republic of the Soviet Union to parents Davit Petrosyan (born 1950) and Marta Stepanyan (born 1951). Her father is a musician and folk guitarist, while her mother is a primary school teacher and part-time poet. Both of her parents are only of partial Armenian ancestry; her father was born to an Armenian father and Russian mother, while her mother was born to an Armenian father and a Lithuanian mother. They were both born and raised in Yerevan, however. Petrosyan was raised within the Armenian Apostolic Church and is the eldest of three children; her younger brothers include Grigor (born 1980) and Gor (born 1982). She grew up in the Kanaker neighborhood of Yerevan. Petrosyan began her schooling in 1982, where she realized that she wished to pursue a career in the arts. She went on to graduate from high school in 1994. After graduating, Petrosyan enrolled in the Yerevan State Institute of Theatre and Cinematography, and received a bachelor's degree in performing arts in 1998. Career Petrosyan first came to prominence in Armenia for her role as Talita in the comedy-drama film Miasin (1998). She later appeared in recurring roles on the Armenian sitcoms Yerjanik (1997–2003), Mahanum e dzez het (1990–2002), and Anahiti ashkharhy (2005–2008), before reaching mainstream audiences with her starring role as Anya Krasnova-Harutyunyan in the Channel One Russia serial drama Krasnovy (2007–2015), the latter of which earning Petrosyan four Russian Television Awards. Following her success on Krasnovy, Petrosyan starred in the short-lived Channel One Russia comedy-drama Lulu (2016–2017), before returning to Armenia and starring in the supernatural drama Gisherayin zangery (2017–present). Personal life Petrosyan began dating French cosmetics businessman Jean-Claude Le Bon in 2003. They became engaged in 2008, and later married two years afterwards. They have three children together; their children include Sophie (born 2010), Anne-Marie (born 2015), and Michel (born 2017). The family primarily resides in Saint-Cloud, France, while they also have residences in Monte Carlo, Monaco, Yerevan, Armenia, and Moscow, Russia. All three of Petrosyan's children speak the Armenian language, and are being raised as Armenian Apostolic Christians. Petrosyan is a citizen of Armenia, France, and Russia. She became a Russian citizen while living in Moscow in 2014, and became a French citizen through her marriage to Le Bon in 2016. She speaks fluent Armenian, Russian, French, and English. Filmography Main article: Anush Petrosyan filmography. Awards and nominations Main article: Awards and nominations received by Anush Petrosyan. Category:1976 births Category:20th-century Armenian actresses Category:21st-century Armenian actresses Category:Armenian Apostolic Christians Category:Armenian expatriates in France Category:Armenian expatriates in Russia Category:Armenian female models Category:Armenian people of Lithuanian descent Category:Armenian people of Russian descent Category:Armenian television actresses Category:Living people Category:Naturalized citizens of France Category:Naturalized citizens of Russia Category:Russian Television Award winners Category:People from Yerevan Category:Yerevan State Institute of Theatre and Cinematography alumni